


See it All Now that You’re Gone

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shota, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kageyama can pinpoint the moment he felt a crack form in his heart, it would have to be back when he first saw Oikawa.</p><p>If Kageyama can pinpoint the moment he felt his heart shatter and crumble away into a million irrevocable pieces, it would be when Oikawa left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See it All Now that You’re Gone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: yes this is shota con and both Oikawa and Kageyama are underage hence the tag up top. If you don't like it don't read it. Of course I don't condone pedophilia irl but this is FICTION aka NOT. REAL.
> 
> Title from “Dear John” by Taylor Swift.

The first time Kageyama saw Oikawa, it was very much like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

The gym was stuffy with the heat from the people working up a sweat and Kageyama had been equal parts nervous and equal parts excited to meet his volleyball seniors.  Kitagawa Daiichi was known to have a strong team and Kageyama loved everything that had to do with volleyball.  The upperclassmen, at first glance, were strict and on the verge of being overbearing.  The first years were not allowed to use the club room and the training regimen was harsh even on the first day.

He was in the middle of running laps around the gym when _he_ walked in.  Perhaps, in hindsight, Kageyama should have recognised that he was trouble from the way he strode in and smiled at him.  It was dazzling and Kageyama managed to trip over his own feet and nearly fell flat on the floor.

“Hello, everyone,” he said once everyone was gathered up.  “I’m Oikawa, the team captain.  It’s lovely to see that you have joined our team.  As you have experienced already, we take pride in our title so we won’t go easy on your training just because you are first years.  Today is a taste of what it will be like for the next three years if you choose to stay with us.  If you don’t have any questions, we will proceed with general skills practice.”

It didn’t take long for the upperclassmen to notice that Kageyama has got a special talent.  Kageyama tried not to look too eager as they kept a close eye on him throughout the practice.

The sun was sinking below the horizon as they were freed from the vigorous training.  Kageyama didn’t know what position they would recommend him yet but after seeing Oikawa’s performance, he wanted to try for a setter.  After all, the setter is the commanding watch tower of the whole team and can skilfully lead the team to victory.

“Hey you,” Kageyama halted when he heard Oikawa call out.  “What’s your name again?”

“Kageyama, sir,” he replied.

“Your full name, please,” Oikawa smiled.  There it was again.  This time, he knew that the skip in his heartbeat was not imagined nor sporadic.

“It’s Tobio Kageyama, sir.”

“You’re too stiff, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa laughed.  “We won’t bite you if you aren’t super formal all the time.  All that matters is that you give your all for our team, really.  You were quite something back there.  How long have you been playing volleyball?”

Oikawa caught up to him and walked side by side.  Every time their arms brushed, Kageyama could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“I started playing when I was in second grade.  I love playing it a lot!”

“That’s good to hear,” Oikawa mused.  “I started because I saw it on TV and it looked so cool.  Naturally I dragged Iwa-chan into it because we’ve known each other our whole lives. Iwa-chan is the scary looking guy with spiky hair by the way.  It would have been a shame if you had all that raw talent and played volleyball for the hell of it.”

They continued walking together until they reached the bus stop.  “I take the bus from here,” Kageyama informed.

“Okay.  Have a safe ride home and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.  Good night, Tobio-chan.”

“G-goodnight!”

That night, Kageyama’s thoughts were filled with Oikawa.  Oikawa was so cheerful and kind, and with a handsome face to boot.  Kageyama shook his head clear of those thoughts.  Why was he acting like a girl in a shoujo manga?  He was a boy and so was Oikawa.  Nothing could happen even if he wanted to . . . not that he wanted it to!

It was simply admiration for his volleyball senior, that had to be it.

 

 

-

 

 

“Tobio-chan, nice set!” Oikawa praised.  Kageyama blushed, missing the ball that came flying towards him.  Oikawa giggled and whispered something to Iwaizumi, who in turn glared at Oikawa.  Oikawa laughed loudly as he ran away to dodge an attack from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was still laughing as he approached Kageyama.  He stood behind Kageyama and adjusted his set.  “You need to imagine the strength coming from your hips and stomach when you set up the toss.  Take a breath, bend your knees, decide who you will toss to, breath out, and spring up as your fingertips make contact with the ball.”

Kageyama blushed again when Oikawa touches his hips to guide his body into a better position.  He felt the heat seep through the fabric and sear his hips.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” He tossed the next ball perfectly, the ball falling exactly where the spiker ran to.  Oikawa smiled and ruffled Kageyama’s hair.

“Okay, let’s break for ten minutes!” Oikawa called out.  “Remember to rehydrate and stretch a bit!”

Kageyama headed straight for his water bottle and took a gulp from it.  He saw the third years gathered around and his eyes natural strayed to Oikawa.  Oikawa finished drinking from his bottle and dumped the leftover on his head.  Iwaizumi yelled at him for making a mess on the floor and Oikawa laughed and he runs away to get a mop.  He got a clearer view of Oikawa’s face when he returned with a mop.  His hair was soaked with water and rivulets ran down his face.  The way he looked up from beneath his long wet eyelashes had to be illegal.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks for the umpteenth time that day, Kageyama squirted some water onto his own face.  He couldn’t have these thoughts about Oikawa!  At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to focus on volleyball like he always had.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa called from behind him, making Kageyama jump.  “You’re too sense and distracted.  You gotta relax and let the strength flow from your feet to your fingertips, if that makes sense.

Kageyama nodded mutely.  Oikawa giggled and walked away to coach someone else.  Kageyama couldn’t help but stare after Oikawa like a lovelorn puppy.

Yep, he had fallen for Oikawa Tooru and there was no getting out of it.

 

 

-

 

 

Time was cruel to those in love.  Each gruelling hour spent practising serves, tosses, and spikes felt like years to Kageyama and soon it was time for tournaments.  It hurt Kageyama that Oikawa was oblivious towards his feelings and refused to teach him how to do a powerful jump serve like him.  He had been watching the captain to copy his moves but getting the timing down was tough.

They had a match and for some reason, Oikawa had been off his game.  He made tonnes of mistakes and in the end, the coach had to sub him out for Kageyama.  After the game, he had stayed behind late for extra individual practise when he spotted Oikawa at the other end of the gym.  He picked up a few balls and jogged over to Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san,” he said, holding out the ball, “please teach me how to serve.”

The expression on Oikawa’s face then could have easily been seen on a man with killing intent.  Kageyama barely saw Oikawa’s arm swing back and fly forth before Iwaizumi caught him and hauled him away.  It was stress, Kageyama told himself.  Oikawa-san wouldn’t have hurt him for no good reason. 

By the time he decided to go home, he saw Iwaizumi slap Oikawa on the back before he left.  It struck Kageyama as odd since those two usually went home together.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama called out.  “Are you not feeling well?”

Oikawa gave him an empty smile.  “Sorry about earlier, Tobio-chan.  Yeah, I guess I’m not feeling all that well today.”

Kageyama nodded, following Oikawa as he started to walk.

“Say, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa asked, slinging an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders.  “What would you do if you met someone who was superior to you in every way and you knew that you could never beat him no matter how hard you tried?”

“I would still face him with all I’ve got since giving up means that you accepted defeat even before you tried,” Kageyama replies.  There was someone that even Oikawa couldn’t beat?

Oikawa chuckled.  “That sounds like a total ‘you’ response, Tobio-chan.  You make it sound so easy that I’m jealous.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“That’s fine,” Oikawa ruffled his hair.  “You will understand it.  Eventually.”

 

 

-

 

 

Kageyama hadn’t known that club practise would persist in the summer break.  The practices usually went from morning to dusk, leaving them exhausted but feeling one step closer to another round of tournaments coming up.

One morning, Kageyama saw a crowd of girls gathered at the gym entrance.  In the middle of the circle was Oikawa, of course.  They were all handing him little boxes or pouches with cards attached to them.

“Happy birthday, Tooru-kun!” he heard them say.  Oh, so it was Oikawa’s birthday.  Oikawa would kindly smile at them and thank them.  Iwaizumi and the coach scolded him for coming to practice late, shaking their heads at his easygoing sheepish smile.

“H-happy birthday, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama blurted out as they broke for lunch.

“Ah, thanks, Tobio-chan.  It feels special coming from you somehow.” Oikawa reached out and ruffled Kageyama’s hair.  While Kageyama disliked people touching him randomly, he could tolerate it when Oikawa did it.  In fact, he enjoyed the feeling of Oikawa’s slightly callused fingers running through his hair.

The coach decided to go easy on them since it was Oikawa’s birthday.  It was still early in the afternoon as they parted ways at the school gate.

“Wait, Tobio-chan!” Kageyama turned around automatically.  Surely enough, Oikawa was running towards him.  Behind him, Iwaizumi regarded them with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Yes?”

“Since it’s my birthday, will you celebrate it with me?”

Kageyama felt his heart soar.  It was Oikawa’s special day and he was asking to spend it with him, a mere freshman in his club!

“Will you finally teach me how to serve in this joyous occasion?”

Oikawa pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out.  “Hell no.  One of the girls gave me a gift card to a dessert café nearby and Iwa-chan doesn’t like sweets.  You like sweets, right?  You totally look like the type who would.”

Kageyama nodded eagerly.  He was indifferent towards sweets in all honesty but if he would spend an hour or two with Oikawa, he would do anything.

“Great!  Onwards, soldier!” Oikawa grabbed his hand and tugged him forward.  Kageyama knew that Oikawa didn’t mean anything by it but that didn’t help it when he felt electricity tingle as their hands touched.

The dessert café, Kageyama quickly discovered, appeared to be a hot spot for couples.  Everywhere he looked, the tables were filled with either young couples or a group of girls.  The girls, regardless of their companions, glared at Kageyama with envy as Oikawa returned to their table with a tray full of various sweets.

“Sorry, Tobio.  If I knew what kind of place this was I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me.”

“It’s fine, really!” Kageyama assured.  He picked up the fork and dug into a random thing.  It was an overly sweetened cheese cake with blueberry glaze and actual blueberries inside.

“You are unexpectedly cute, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa laughed.  He picked up a mini doughnut and bit into it.  “Blegh, I can see why the girls love this place.  I personally couldn’t come here unless I had a cute date.”

Again, Kageyama found himself getting excited over Oikawa’s careless actions and thoughts.  He moved onto a cake with whipped cream and ate it without saying a word.  What was he supposed to say anyway?  He already knew some things about Oikawa such as the fact that he was an outrageous flirt but serious when it came to volleyball.

“There’s some cream on your lip,” Oikawa pointed out.  Kageyama wiped at his mouth out of reflex.  “You missed it.  Like I said: cute.”

Kageyama’s cheeks were burning up as Oikawa reached over to wipe off the small dollop of cream from the corner of Kageyama’s lip and brought it over to his mouth to lick off.  Was it normal for guys to do that for each other?  Did he just imagine the indecent look in Oikawa’s eyes?

“H-how do you usually spend your birthdays, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked.

Oikawa speared a piece of the blueberry cheese cake and twirled it.  “Hmm, I don’t know.  I haven’t had birthday parties since I was in elementary school.  I just call Iwa-chan over and have a meal with my family.  I bet my mom’s cooking up a feast right now.”

“Then why are you with me right now?” Kageyama questioned impulsively.  He clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised that he said it aloud.

The birthday boy grinned.  “The more I learn about you, the cuter you become.  I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me wanting to spend some quality time with my darling underclassman.”

There it was, the infamous heart-breaking smile that Oikawa flashed to his female admirers.  Kageyama couldn’t put his finger on it but somehow, this smile meant for him appeared to be different to the smile he would put on for his fans at school.  Kageyama felt his cheeks lift as he smiled back.

“See?  Adorable as hell.” Oikawa pinched his cheeks and patted them.

“I’m not a kid, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama retorted.

“That doesn’t chance the fact that you are quite endearing.   Are we done with the food here?”

Kageyama nodded.  He probably wouldn’t be able to even look at another dessert for a month now.

“Good, let’s go then.”

Once again, Kageyama’s hand was taken by Oikawa as they left the café.  The sun was hidden behind the thick rain clouds that were rolling in, casting a rather gloomy dim light upon them.

“Ah, shit.  I didn’t bring an umbrella today,” Oikawa muttered. 

“We can use mine until we get to the bus stop,” Kageyama offered.  Scattered raindrops began to fell here and there as Kageyama dug through his bag in search of the umbrella.  Except there isn’t one like he had thought.  He realised that he put the umbrella in his regular school bag, not his sports bag.

“It’s fine.  Wanna make a run for it?” Oikawa laughed.  As soon as Kageyama nodded, he grabbed Kageyama’s hand for the third time and sprinted towards the bus stop.  Kageyama tried to fend off the rain with his bag with no avail.  With the wind howling in their ears, the rain was coming from all directions.

“I don’t think I have been this wet from rain since I was a kid,” Oikawa commented when they finally reached the bus stop.  Due to the heavy downpour, the bus stop was empty save for the two of them.

“I’m sorry that your birthday turned out like this.”

“What are you sorry for, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa grinned at him.  “I still got to enjoy some overpriced, overly sweet desserts with a cute first year.  The day is far from being over anyway.  I’m sure the dinner will make up for the rain.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa’s grin turned mischievous.  “Kageyama, do you know what people do on birthdays?”

Kageyama shook his head.  “I don’t, sorry.”

“The birthday boy can ask for birthday kisses.  Since I am turning fifteen, I get fifteen kisses.”

“But I’m a b—”

Kageyama found himself unable to continue his words as something soft and warm covered his lips.  He could taste the sugar from the desserts on Oikawa’s lips and smell his shampoo from his rain dampened hair.  Oikawa’s slightly cool hands were on his cheeks leaving Kageyama to wonder what he should be doing with his own hands.  He settled with placing them on Oikawa’s hips.  A small moan escaped his lips when Oikawa licked at the seam of his lips until they fell open.  It was probably too late to grapple with the fact that this was his first kiss and he had no idea what to do.  Oikawa poked his tongue around, garnering more and more moans from Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispered into his ear.  “You’re getting too excited over here.”

Kageyama jerked at the touch as Oikawa cupped his hand over his crotch.  True to his words, his lower regions were reacting to both Oikawa’s sinful kiss and his hand.

“S-s-sorry, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mumbled.  He tried to back away but Oikawa had him in his firm grasp.

“Was this your first kiss?  How cute.”

“I have never thought about these . . . things,” Kageyama admitted.

“As expected of a volleyball dork.  Why don’t you come over to my place then?  I won’t teach you how to serve but I can teach you a thing or two.”

Kageyama didn’t know exactly what Oikawa was insinuating but he still nodded.  He was head over heels for Oikawa-san after all. He was sure that it wouldn’t be too unpleasant.

Oikawa’s house turned out to be quite near the bus stop.  Kageyama placed his bag over his groin area as he entered the house and said his greetings to Mrs. Oikawa.  The walk up to Oikawa’s bedroom seemed to last forever.

“We should dry off or take a shower,” Oikawa stated.  “But it looks like you can’t wait longer.”

Kageyama had thought that his erection had died down but the moment Oikawa stroked it over the clothes, it sprang back to life.

“Take your trousers off for me, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa instructed.  Kageyama obeyed instantly.

It was more than slightly embarrassing to have Oikawa stare at his dick.  His entire dick fit in Oikawa’s hand easily.  He bit back the moans as Oikawa closed his hand around Kageyama’s dick and gave it a quick pump.

“The fan on the stove gets really loud so you can let me hear you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa purred.  He took his hand off and led Kageyama to his bed and pushed him down.  Kageyama felt his heart race as Oikawa climbed over him.  He shucked off his own trousers and hovered over Kageyama.

“Have you jerked off before?” Kageyama shook his head.  “A late bloomer, huh? You just get cuter by the minute, don’t ya?  Normally you would tease yourself since it’s no fun when it’s over too quickly.  But I’m feeing greedy today and want to see you make a mess out of yourself.”

The look in Oikawa’s eyes were dangerous, predatory.  But Kageyama found himself enthralled by those eyes, helpless under Oikawa.

It really didn’t take much longer for Kageyama to come.  All it took was for Oikawa to swipe his thumb across the tip while kissing the living daylights out of Kageyama.  It left Kageyama wondering if Oikawa had done this with other girls or boys.  Kageyama gasped when his sensitive, half hard cock came in contact with Oikawa’s fully hard one.  Despite having just come, the sensation of Oikawa’s cum-slick cock sliding against his was still pleasurable.  It was more than enough to make his cock harden again.

“Ah, youth,” Oikawa mused, kissing Kageyama on the neck right under his jaw.  “Maybe I should punish you for coming on a hair trigger.”

He tightened his grip on Kageyama’s dick, which didn’t take away from the pleasure all that much.  Kageyama’s hips bucked up into the grip on their accord and he was reward with a kiss and Oikawa rocking his hips against his, their cocks rubbing against each other.

“Be a good boy and come for me again, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa whispered into his ear.

“Ah, O-Oikawa-san!” The warm puff of air in his ear proved to be too much as Kageyama came again, this time followed by Oikawa’s release.

“Cute,” Oikawa echoed, licking off his fingers.  He pulled a face, scrunching up his nose.  “Remind me to never do that again.”

When Oikawa leant in to kiss him, Kageyama could taste the slight bitterness.  It wasn’t too bad in his opinion, not that he would disagree with Oikawa-san out loud.

“What does this mean?” Kageyama asked, cleaning himself up with the tissue Oikawa handed over.

“We’re going out, of course,” Oikawa gave him a blinding smile.  “Let’s take a shower now.  My mom will worry if we show up in the same rain-soaked clothes to dinner.”

“D-dinner?”

Oikawa’s smile brightened even further.  “You’re staying, right?  For my birthday dinner?”

Kageyama nodded.  “I’ll let my mom know.”

“Good.  Tell her you’re staying the night too.  The storm looks nasty out there.”

Kageyama nodded again.

 

 

-

 

 

Not much changed after the kiss and the birthday dinner (and what happened in between).  They still practiced volleyball together and Oikawa still refused to teach him how to serve.  He was getting the hang of it, though, even without Oikawa’s coaching. 

Summer quickly faded into autumn, which in turn grew into winter.  The end of the year was approaching and with it, Kageyama’s birthday.

He hadn’t told Oikawa about his birthday.  It was just another day in the year, after all.  He valued volleyball far more than the day he was born.  On top of that, he wasn’t expecting Oikawa to treat him differently.

“Happy birthday, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa shouted as practice ended and Kageyama headed off to change.

“How did you find out?” Kageyama asked.  He had not told anyone on the team.

“It’s on the school records and before you asked, it’s totally not against the rules to ask a teacher about it,” Oikawa smirked.  “Anyway, let’s go celebrate my dear Tobio’s birthday, shall we?”

Oikawa slung his arm around Kageyama’s neck and dragged him off.  He told Kageyama to change quickly before dragging him off again.  The streets were darkening as they rounded corner after corner before arriving at their destination.

“Ta-da!” Oikawa flourished his hands.  “You mentioned that you like pork curry, right?  This is the best in town according to my research.  It’s not expensive so don’t you worry your pretty little mind.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

“Since it’s your birthday you can call me Tooru if you want.”

Kageyama’s cheeks flare up with heat.  “I-I could never, O-Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa burst out laughing.  “You’re too cute.  It’s fine.  Now feel free to order anything you want.”

Of course Kageyama went with pork curry with soft boiled egg on top.  Upon Oikawa’s insistence he ordered a bottle of blue Hawaii flavoured Ramune while Oikawa went for katsudon and melon flavoured Ramune.

“Thanks for the meal,” Kageyama said as they left the diner.  “I really wasn’t expecting something like this.  I thought I would go home and eat dinner by myself since both my parents often work late.”

“Don’t mention it.  We _are_ going out, after all.”

Oikawa looked around the streets before kissing Kageyama on the lips.  “I would love to invite myself over but I am needed back home.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Tobio-chan.”

“See you tomorrow.”

All the way back home, Kageyama could feel the warmth and tingle from Oikawa’s kiss.  His first year in junior high was definitely the best school year of his life.

 

 

-

 

 

“Congratulations, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said as Oikawa freed himself from a gaggle of girls practically fighting over his uniform jacket buttons.  To Kageyama’s dismay, the third button was already missing from its place.

“Thanks, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa grinned.  “I’ll still come visit the club, y’know?  Why do you look so disheartened?”

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama quipped.

Oikawa arched an eyebrow.  “Ah, could it be that you were expecting something from me?  It is graduation day, after all.”

He dug into his pocket and took out a brass button.  “For you, Tobio-chan.  You didn’t think that I gave it away to a random girl, did you?”

Kageyama mumbled his thanks as he accepted the button and put it away in his bag.  He knew from experience that this was the time for Oikawa to say something about him being so cute.

“Want to get out of here?” Oikawa surprised him by saying.  “I don’t want to be attacked by girls over my buttons again.  Your house is empty now, isn’t it?”

Kageyama nodded.  He was sure he knew what would happen once they got to his place.  It was graduation day and it was an occasion they should celebrate . . . carnally.  Kageyama found himself hoping that today would be the day that he and Oikawa would go all the way.  Despite how long the two of them had been dating, they had never gone past hand jobs and the occasional blow job.  There was that one time when Oikawa had put a finger inside Kageyama’s ass but that hadn’t happened since.

Once they were home, Kageyama felt the nerves creep in.  He nearly spilt the juice as he poured two glasses of it and again as he walked up to his room.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispered in his ear, making him jump.  “You’re too tense.  What did you think I was gonna do here?”

“N-n-nothing!  It’s a bit cold in here, that’s all,” Kageyama stammered.

“Did you think I would do perverted things?” Bull’s eye.  “Cute.  I’m only gonna do perverted things with you if you want me to.”

“I don’t mind doing those things with you, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa laughed as he kisses Kageyama on the lips and ruffled his hair.  “Alrighty then.”

Kageyama found himself at loss for words when he saw Oikawa produce a box of condoms and packets of lubricant from his bag.  He couldn’t believe that Oikawa would bring those things to school!

He went with the flow as Oikawa showered him with kisses all over.  His clothes soon came off as did Oikawa’s.  It was still unnerving to lay naked under Oikawa’s probing gaze.  His hands automatically went up to muffle any sounds as Oikawa began to suck and nip on his neck and chest area.  He protested when Oikawa grabbed his hands and lowered them.

“No one else is in the house, remember?  So let me hear those sounds, Tobio-chan.” As if Kageyama could say no to that face.  He dipped his head down to lap at Kageyama’s nipples and then nip at them.  Kageyama couldn’t stop the loud, lewd sounds from leaving his mouth as Oikawa’s mouth travelled further down.

Oikawa glanced up to give Kageyama a smouldering look before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Kageyama’s erection.  At the same time, he rubbed the tip of his lube-slick fingers around Kageyama’s entrance.  Kageyama felt his breath hitch as one finger entered him as Oikawa swallowed down more of Kageyama’s dick.  One finger was bearable, especially when they inched ever closer to his sweet spot.  His hips jerked up when Oikawa added a second finger and relentless jabbed them into his prostate.

“O-Oikawa-san!” he cried out.  His vision whited out and heat coiled in his lower abdomen.   Oikawa lifted his head to kiss Kageyama on the mouth, only to pull back so that he can watch Kageyama’s face as he comes.

“Since we’re celebrating my graduation,” Oikawa smirked, adding a third finger with ease before Kageyama had had a chance to catch his breath.  “We can do whatever I want, right, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama nodded, unable to form the words through the thick haze of pleasure in his head.  He could hear something tear open and the bed creak as Oikawa withdrew his fingers and flipped Kageyama to his stomach.  When Kageyama craned his neck around to protest, Oikawa stopped him with a kiss.

“It will be easier on you this way,” Oikawa assured him.

The first push in burned and stung like hell.  Oikawa had to remind him to breathe in and out slowly and to relax.  The soft kisses down his neck to his spine helped achieve that.  Oikawa started to rock his hips slowly once Kageyama gave him the go-ahead.  It felt nice, Kageyama decided.  Especially when Oikawa found that sweet, sensitive spot and aimed his thrusts at it while stroking Kageyama’s hard-on.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama gasped, hands scrambling to hold Oikawa’s.

“Yes, Tobio-chan?”

“I wanna—wanna see your face.”

Kageyama yelped as Oikawa thrust into him hard, right into the sweet spot.  “Really, Tobio-chan.  It’s not fair that you can say things like that without a thought.  You’re so cute that it’s like cheating.”

Oikawa pulled out and helped Kageyama lie on his back.  He kissed Kageyama feverishly as he thrust back in, the pace nearly frantic now.  All Kageyama could do was wrap his arms and legs around Oikawa’s body and let himself get lost in the endless pleasure he received.

 

 

-

 

 

Spring came around once again and Kageyama was now a second year.  Other than Oikawa and Iwaizumi missing from the club among other former third years who graduated last year, little had changed in his life.  After club activities or when he had days off practise, he would meet up with Oikawa and hang out.  More often than not, they would go to one of their houses and have sex.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa drawled, his naked body sprawled out on the bed as Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed to drink water.  “Have you thought about which high school you want to attend already?”

Kageyama shook his head.  “It still seems like it’s far away so haven’t.”

Oikawa grinned.  “Third year will sneak up on you before you know it.  Some of the schools have ridiculous entrance requirements so you should start studying, really.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

Kageyama turned back and leaned in to kiss Oikawa.  Oikawa pushed him back after a short moment.  “I have to go home and watch my nephew,” he mumbled.  That was odd.  Oikawa usually stayed the night on the days that he did come over to have sex.

“Okay.”

Oikawa swiftly redressed.  “I’ll text you when I’m free next, Tobio-chan.  Good night.”

“Good night” Kageyama called out, but Oikawa was already gone.

 

 

-

 

 

The next time Kageyama saw Oikawa was in the middle of summer in front of a super market.  Oikawa seemed genuinely surprised to see Kageyama.

“Aha, good evening, Tobio-chan,” he had the gull to smile at him.

“You haven’t contacted me in months, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama pointed out.

“Sorry, sorry.  High school is busier than I had expected.”

“Are you . . . are you busy right now?”

“You look like you’re here to run some errands.  I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye, then.”

Kageyama hated himself for it but he couldn’t help but doubt Oikawa’s words.

 

 

-

 

 

Spring came again and Kageyama’s own graduation from middle school is now upon him.

 The last volleyball match of his middle school career came as a shock to him.  He met an annoying short boy who vowed to defeat him.  Not to mention the fact that his team mates abandoned him in the middle of the very next match.  That was the moment that they said ‘we won’t follow you anymore, you damned king’.  Worst of it all, he was sure he had caught a glimpse of Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the second floor gallery but he had never come to see Kageyama in person.

He has avoided going to club since that match.  Weeks go by and he knows for sure that he will not be joining the Aoba Jousai volleyball team, nor will he join the ranks of Shiratorizawa.  Instead, he has been admitted to his second choice, Karasuno.  He remembers seeing the Karasuno Boys’ team play at the nationals several years back and that the fabled Coach Ukai has come out of his retirement.

Kageyama is about the round the corner to his bus stop when someone grabs him and drags him down to a dark alleyway.

“Get the fuck away from me!” he yells, shaking off the person’s hands.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Tobio-chan?” a familiar voice greets.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama grits.

“Now, now, you look like you want to kill me.  Surely you are glad to see your favourite upperclassman and boyfriend again?” Oikawa smiles at him angelically.

“As far as I’m concerned, we were finished a long time ago,” Kageyama growls.

Oikawa’s smile falls.  “So you are not the volleyball idiot I made you out to be.  Don’t be so cold, Tobio-chan.  I’m sure I can make it up to you with a kiss or two.”

Kageyama twists out of the way as Oikawa’s hand glides down to squeeze his ass.  “Sex isn’t the answer to everything.  Why did you . . . why did you abandon me like that?  You knew that I loved you for a long time and you just left me behind without an explanation!”

Ah fuck.  He can’t stop the tears from falling after all.  He wonders if they are from the anger and frustration he is feeling or the repressed heartbreak he endured for all these years.

“C’mon, Tobio-chan.  Let me kiss it and make it all better now.”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Kageyama lashes out, slapping away Oikawa’s hand.

“Wow, that actually hurt,” Oikawa shakes his hands out.  “You want to know why?  Fine.  Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.  It’s easy, really.  You were a young, cute little thing.  Anyone could tell that you were infatuated with me.  You followed me around like a lost puppy begging me to teach you how to serve.  I realised that I could use that, you see. As soon as I showed you some affection, you played right into my hand.  You were cute enough that sex with you was bearable.  It was all fun and games ‘til I saw that you were so in love with me.  I don’t like loose ends so I left you.  It’s as simple as that, Tobio-chan.”

“You played with a kid’s heart because I was an easy target?” Kageyama can feel his blood boil under his skin.  “I really loved you, you know!  I never doubted a word that came out of your mouth!”

“Aww, poor lonely King,” Oikawa croons, stroking Kageyama’s wet cheeks.  “Somewhere in your heart you have always known that you were different from the others, haven’t you?  That’s why you fell for me, because you saw a glimmer of talent that you thought could match yours.  You were starved of recognition and affection that you were basically begging for it.  I pitied you for it, to be honest.  A little boy whose heart was yearning for love, how beautifully tragic and cliché is that?”

Kageyama pushes himself away from Oikawa and starts running.  He doesn’t care that he can barely see through his tears.  Oikawa’s words ring in his head as he forces his legs to go faster and faster.  Every touch, every kiss, every word was a lie!  And the worst part is that Kageyama never doubted any of that.  Perhaps he saw the first signs back at the supermarket when he ran into Oikawa for the first time in months and never got a call from him.  Or maybe it’s even before that.  Oikawa has never been a serious person apart from volleyball.  He was stupid to have believed that Oikawa was taking their relationship seriously.

Only when he stops running does he realise that it’s raining buckets.  He hates himself for remembering the very first time Oikawa touched him intimately.  The beginning of an end, he muses with a bitter smile.  He was so overwhelmed by the fact that Oikawa took him out on a date that he failed to assess the situation calmly.

He looks up when he hears a familiar laughter.   In the distance, he spots Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking, sharing an umbrella together.  It’s difficult to see well through the downpour but Kageyama knows that what he sees next isn’t a trick of the eye.

Oikawa lowers the umbrella as he pulls Iwaizumi close to him.  It looks like Iwaizumi is fighting it for a moment before he lets Oikawa pull him in until their chests are touching.  The umbrella comes down further until their faces are hidden from Kageyama’s view.

Did Iwaizumi-san know about it?  Was Oikawa reporting back to him, a gleeful smile on his face as he told Iwaizumi about how effortless it was to trick Kageyama?  Did Iwaizumi laugh along with him?

Kageyama wants to run away again but he hasn’t got the strength in his legs anymore.  He somehow makes it to a bus stop and gets on a bus.  No one is home, thankfully, and he fills up the bathtub and climbs inside.  It isn’t until a few minutes have passed that he notices that he still has his clothes on.  He takes them off, feeling numb from head to toe.  The water is scalding but it doesn’t help warm up his body or his heart.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows, he is in a lukewarm bath and his mobile is ringing.  He washes himself and gets out of the tub.  With a towel tied around his hips, he walks over to his bag where he keeps his mobile.

It’s a text and he doesn’t recognise the number.  All it says is: _‘I’m sorry’_.  He dismisses it.  What’s done is done.  Oikawa was a jerk who broke his heart and that’s all there is to it.

At least, that is what he will keep telling himself until he can accept the fact and move on.  He has to be the worst kind of idiot for still loving Oikawa after all that has happened.  Why can’t he hate the guy like he should?  He knew that love was irrational but this went beyond that. 

It hurts.  Each time air goes in and out of his lungs, it burns.  Every tear that streams down his face, it carves a scar.  Every heart beat is a reminder that it was given away for nothing.  It just hurts so fucking much that he wishes that it would stop.  Screaming doesn’t help and crying definitely doesn’t help either.

If the world ended right now, it wouldn’t be a terrible thing.

Because in the end, he is a fool who still loves Oikawa Tooru.  The end of the world would surely take care of that.

Or so he hopes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I did it. I wrote a shota. Well, since both of them are under 18 it doesn’t qualify as pedophilia but still.
> 
> 오이콩 나쁜넘. 그래도 우는 영산이는 넘 조아 ㅎㅎㅎ


End file.
